Reimpresión
by North of the North
Summary: Hace diez años, Mathew y Arthur habían puesto en marcha su propia compañía editora de libros, y habían tenido éxito a diferencia de muchos otros. Ahora, uno de ellos está cansado de desfilar su tiempo y esperar a que el otro sólo los vea. Vampiros y gemelas un tiro.


**Spanish version of Reprint**

 **31 Aug 18**

* * *

 **Reimpresión**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Hace diez años, Mathew y Arthur habían puesto en marcha su propia compañía editora de libros, y habían tenido éxito a diferencia de muchos otros. Ahora, uno de ellos está cansado de desfilar su tiempo y esperar a que el otro sólo los vea. Vampiros y gemelas un tiro.**

* * *

 **El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.**

* * *

Mathew alimentó lentamente los papeles en la máquina y esperó que él centelleara su luz verde del Tell-Tale.

Cuando lo hizo señal que estaba listo, la luz llegó directamente a sus ojos, cegarlo y haciéndole tropezar ligeramente hacia atrás mientras atornillaba sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Nota a sí mismo; no más mirando la luz LED en la oscuridad.

Mathew dio un paso atrás y llegó a la máquina, sus rizos de color dorado y ámbar ondeando sobre su rostro.

El maldito Kuma-whatshisface, su oso, había roto la última de sus vendas esta mañana. Lástima, él lo odiaba cuando su pelo de casi-hombro longitud barrió en su cara. Pero, lo necesitaba de esa manera para diferenciarse de su hermano gemelo. Hermanos idénticos y similares.

Alfred, siendo más popular, el suyo era el nombre que siempre había sido recordado de nuevo antes de que la gente se había enganchado a sus diferentes peinados. De vuelta antes de Arthur y se había convertido en amigos, y se las arregló para poner en marcha sus propios libros de hacer negocios juntos después de la secundaria.

Eso fue hace diez años.

Fue un poco extraño, aunque que su mejor amigo no parecía envejecer en absoluto. Parecía ser bendecido con aspecto bueno y juvenil, incluso incluyendo sus cejas tupidas. A diferencia de algunas personas, Mathew creyó que le convenía.

La mano de Mathew se cernía sobre el botón.

Espera, ¿fue eso un paso que acababa de oír detrás de sí mismo? ¿tan cerca?

No, no puede ser. No había oído nada más. Y además, ¿quién más estaría aquí a estas horas de la noche? Era el único que estaba aquí. Oh Dios, ¿fue un ladrón?

Se quedó donde estaba, su mano y todo el cuerpo congelado. Su forma leve temblando ligeramente. No quería dar la vuelta y comprobarlo.

... Tal vez no fue nada.

Pero, él no sintió que podía confiar en ese último pensamiento esperanzador a medio corazón. Sabía que no debería haber venido tan temprano. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, especialmente cuando entró en la tienda y recordó que la bombilla que iluminaba esta habitación en particular había roto el día de antemano. Pero no podía dormir, y, además de Arthur, este trabajo era su vida.

¿tal vez fue Arthur? A veces parecía como si nunca hubiera ido a casa. Después de todo, Arthur estaba normalmente aquí cuando llegó cada mañana a las 6:00 y se quedó después cuando se fue a casa agotado a las 8:00. Arthur había comentado que una vez que a veces dormía aquí.

"Mathew? "

Mathew sacudió y terminó golpeando el botón hacia abajo, enviándolo ruidosamente a la vida.

Mathew giró alrededor y sonrió en relieve.

"Oh, Hola, Arthur. Lo siento por eso, jaja, "Mathew se acercó y corrió sus dedos a través de un poco de su cabello, el cepillado de nuevo de su cara y detrás de su oreja. "Um, me asustaste un poco. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? "

Arthur sonrió, y sus dientes parecían brillar en el pequeño poco de luz que entraba desde la ventana a su izquierda. Mathew trató de tranquilizarse, y la sensación de náuseas que se hunde en su abdomen, que no tenía ninguna razón para tener miedo de su mejor amigo. Pero, en ese momento, lo hizo, y no pudo detener la sensación de temor.

"En realidad, vine aquí por ti, Mathew. "

La sensación se duplicó. Genial, ahora realmente sintió que iba a vomitar.

¿por qué se sentía así? Había conocido a Arthur durante años; no debería temerle. Pero... asustado de él él era.

Arthur seguía sonriendo desarmado mientras daba un paso adelante, y Mathew dio un paso atrás. Su espalda estaba ahora en contra de la máquina de impresión. Respaldado en una esquina, ya que era, esto era lo más lejos que podía ir. Estaba acorralado.

Mathew trató de tragarse la sensación de asfixia que se levantaba en su garganta, y falló. La inquietud no se iría.

Claro, Arthur estaba actuando un poco espeluznante ahora, pero nunca le había hecho daño, ¿verdad? Él nunca había actuado de esta manera antes tampoco.

Finalmente chasqueó en la cabeza de Mathew que él debe probablemente decir algo o Arturo continuaría mirándolo como una serpiente que miraba encima de su cena del ratón.

"Oh, de verdad? " Mathew se rió, y mueca en el nerviosismo aparente en su voz.

Él realmente iba a arrepentirse de este encuentro y lo raro que estaba siendo en la mañana cuando su miedo a la oscuridad se fue. Probablemente estaba extrañando a Arthur. Tendría que disculparse mañana. Pero, ¿cómo podría él ayudar a su miedo? Siempre sintió que algo lo miraba cuando salía de noche. Paranoia tal vez, pero nunca sintió que pasara durante el día. Bueno, al menos no muy a menudo. Tal vez cuando los chicos calientes entraron en la tienda y él coquetearon con ellos un poco, entonces a veces sintió que alguien lo miraba. De nuevo, tal vez era sólo paranoia, o nervios.

Arthur dio un paso más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar, y Mathew se regañó por acobardarse.

¿por qué le gritaban sus sentidos para huir?

"Me pregunto cómo su sangre probaría? Dulce, como el jarabe de arce que amas tanto y parece poner en todo. Sabes, hueles a jarabe de arce por eso. Pero, a pesar de cuánto tiempo te he conocido, en términos de un plazo humano, todavía no me he alimentado de ti. Siempre me he preguntado sobre eso, sobre mí mismo, por qué no quería hacerte daño. Pero, no más. Esta noche, voy a averiguar el pequeño rompecabezas que eres tú. "Arthur susurró, casi con dulzura, como él suavemente inclinado la barbilla de Mathew hacia arriba y hacia un lado. Mathew permaneció congelado, ojos violetas encerrados en los vívidos ojos verdes que lo mantenían hipnotizado.

Entonces Arthur miró hacia abajo, en su cuello, y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, y Mathew se liberó del hechizo suficiente para apretar los ojos cerrados y temblar.

Por eso se sintió asustado.

"Hmm, tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar un poco más privado, el amor. No querría ser interrumpido ahora, ¿verdad? "

Los colmillos se apretaban, sangrando su piel blanca lechosa retirada levemente, y Mathew experimentó un sentido del vértigo mientras que el mundo cambió de puesto alrededor de ellos. Luego fue arrojado a una cama esponjosa de cuatro carteles en una habitación opulenta y anticuada con Arthur asomando y fijando lo abajo.


End file.
